The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Link's New Home
by Abyssal Angel
Summary: Rated M Just in case. A new take on an event from Majora's Mask that should have had a far larger impact in the game than it did. Link, ever the completionist, works to get the last few heart pieces, only this last heart piece came with a reward he never suspected, and it would change everything... DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it! I only own myself.
1. Chapter 1

_Third time… this is the third time I've had to do this. Will I have to do it a fourth? Why do I keep having to do this? Stupid book… what could I possibly get by finishing this? _That's the basic neverending litany that runs through my mind as I jab arrows into the edges of the roof, getting ready for tonight. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a red headed girl once again aiming her bow at a balloon only five feet from her, and completely missing the balloon again.

Sighing, I go back to jabbing more arrows in the barn roof, knowing that if I didn't do this again, I would once again be faced with her older sister near tears over her little sister sitting blankly in the barn, knowing no one. I don't know why it bothers me so much, really. I wouldn't have even known of this situation if the Clocktown Bombers Gang hadn't given me that stupid Bomber's Notebook. They dared me to have every sticker filled in by the end of three days. Shame that now I actually have the ability to do the task, I can't help but follow through, me and my stupid honor and my stupid promises.

Pausing, I pulled out the said Bomber's Notebook and flipped its pages to the list of people who needed help with one thing or another. I'd helped every single person on the list already, but I still had one heart piece left to find, and this is the last place I can think to look, plus there's an exclamation point next to Cremia and Romani's name for some reason. I don't know why I put that there, nor do I remember doing it. So, I'm going to find out. Putting the book away, I set back to my task of sticking my arrows into the edge of the roof. I'd already done this ridiculous task already. On this night, weird ghosts come down in a ball of light, and to keep them from stealing off Romani and their cows, I have to keep shooting arrows into them all night.

I thought back to the first time I agreed to help protect the ranch. That first night I had been terrible. I had sped up time so it wouldn't seem so long. Unfortunately, it sped up the ghosts as well, something which had never happened before with other monsters. I could just barely keep up, but I hadn't known about the one lone ghost that appeared behind the barn. I found out about it when I got thrown off the roof when it exploded though. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Romani's face as she got sucked into the ball of light, nor the blank empty look on her face two days later when she reappeared with no memories or personality.

Shaking the image from my head, I go back to my task of sticking arrows into the barn roof. After that incident, I'd had to play my Ocarina to go back in time again, just for this task. The second time failed thanks to my running out of arrows. I had just found some when, again, Romani got sucked through the roof along with the cows. I hadn't even waited to see if she would make it back with her eyes glassed over like that. I immediately played the Song of Time and went back to the start of all this mess.

Now all my arrows are in place and I'm ready to go once again, just like that third night when everything finally went well. "I'm going inside to protect the cows Grasshopper!" Romani called up to me just before the sun went down. I nodded and put on my bunny hood. It's almost showtime.

I count the seconds till the sun goes down. Right on time, a ball of light floats from out of nowhere and deposits a number of illuminated ghost like shapes all over the field leading up to the barn. I sigh and settle in for another long night. I notch my first arrow and let it fly. One down, a million more to go, I think to myself as another one appears to replace the one I just shot.

Finally dawn appears, and the ghosts fly away in the ball of light they came in. I let my bow drop from my arms, exhausted. I don't want to think about just how many arrows I'd shot throughout the night. Needless to say, I only have one arrow left in the quiver on my back. Slowly, I climbed down the ladder and fell back against the grass in front of the barn with my arms outstretched.

I heard the barn door creak open and closed. Shifting my head a little, I spotted Romani heading towards me. She stopped a few feet from me grinning from ear to ear, and said, "Thanks for helping last night.

The cows are doing well thanks to you. And they're putting out a lot of milk!" I smiled a little and said, "Your welcome." Romani shifted a little and seemed a little worried. Before I could ask, she said, "About last night... It's a secret from my sister. I don't want to worry her!" Surprised, I asked, "Why?" She twisted her hands agitatedly and said, "Listen, Grasshopper! Romani is looking after things!

Now that we chased them away, things are safe. My sister doesn't need to know at all!"

It took me a moment before I gave up trying to understand and said, "Ok." She nodded and ran back into the house. Sighing, I let my head slump and I closed my eyes. A dinging in my ear made me wince and I opened my eyes a crack to see Tatl, my fairy partner flying in circles above my head. "what are you doing? This is no time to be lazy! You have a world to save!" She all but yelled at me. With a swiftness that surprised even me considering how tired I am, I plucked her out of the air and said with eyes narrowed, "I haven't slept in a week. I just spent the entire night shooting arrows nonstop at ghosts. I have done everything and helped everyone, and according to this stupid book, all I have is one thing left to do, and this has to be it. I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it, so I'm going to wait till 6 for Cremia. So if you don't mind, I'm going to get a nap." I stuffed her back into my hat and jammed it over my ears so she couldn't get out. Thankfully she shut up, so I closed my eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

I woke up in Kokiri Forest. Sitting up I stared around at my surroundings in near shock. _How did I get back here?_ I wondered. Standing up, I noticed something odd for Kokiri Forest. Not a single Kokiri is in sight. _Where is everyone?_ I thought. A little sploosh noise caught my attention and I looked over at the spring in front of the entrance to the Deku Tree Grove. Making my way over to the water I looked down into its surface.

The first thing that caught my attention is a floating blue ball of light behind my reflection. It's a fairy, an unmistakable fairy. "Navi!" I cried out as I whirled around to look at her. At the same instant, she barreled down and shoved me into the water. I broke the surface sputtering and asked, "What was that for?" My question died in my throat as I spotted Mido, my rival and self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri standing over me smirking.

"Stupid. You're an outsider! The boy without a fairy! Why wouldn't my fairy push you around?" I sputtered at Mido's words. "_You're_ fairy?" Navi settled on on Mido's shoulder and suddenly a memory hit me like a boulder to the head, a memory of this exact thing happening when I was little. Mido and I had gotten into a fight. I was winning, until his fairy knocked me into a nearby stream and settled on Mido's shoulder as he stood, nearly identical to the way they stand now.

I felt stunned. I had the truth staring me in the face. Mido smirked when he saw I'd realized. Navi had been the fairy who knocked me in the stream. Horrified, I turned and swam away, trying to get away from the truth, from them. Other Kokiri appeared and jeered at me, calling me 'loser' and 'the boy without a fairy' over and over again. They even threw rocks at me. I pulled myself from the water and ran away from them into the Great Deku Tree's Grove. I could hear them following me. Suddenly I tripped over a root and twisting, I managed to fall on my back, looking up at the face of the dead Great Deku Tree.

"You killed him you know." I looked over in rage at Navi's words and said, "That's not true! I did my best to save him!" Mido kicked me hard, then knelt over my head and whispered, "You murdered the Great Deku Tree. Navi told me all about it. You remember that heart Gohma dropped? That was the Deku Tree's heart and you stole it. You killed the Great Deku Tree you murderer!" Realization at his words numbed the blows that rained down on me.

I lurched upwards trying to get away, gasping. The sun stung my eyes and I looked around me in dawning realization. I'm still on Romani Ranch… it'd all been a dream. Wiping my eyes of the tears on my face, I whispered over and over again to myself, "Just a dream… just a dream…" But there was one thing I couldn't forget. Navi had been Mido's fairy. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before. Boys have blue fairies. Girls have pink fairies. The day the Great Deku Tree summoned me, a pink fairy had been with Mido. I had hardly noticed in my excitement to get to the Deku Tree though, or else I'd have made fun of him for it and realized then who Navi really belonged to.

And to top it all off… that had been Navi who pushed me over into the stream that day. The dream hadn't lied about that either. Navi was just as mean to me as Mido had been. Why did Navi come with me? Navi's words came back to me then. She had said that the Great Deku Tree had ordered her to accompany me, and fairy's can't disobey orders from the Forest Guardian. I hugged my knees to my chest, suddenly feeling lost.

I had set out on this grand adventure to find Navi. Everyone else had forgotten what happened. Even Princess Zelda had forgotten. Navi would have remembered. But Navi left me, so I set out to find her. I had always wondered why Navi left. Now I know… Navi never wanted to be with me at all did she? Kokiri and fairies are bonded for life. Her life is to be with Mido, not me.

Looking out over the field in front of me, I suddenly couldn't understand why I'm here. What am I trying to do by saving this place? Footsteps interrupted my depressing thoughts and I turned to spot Romani's older sister coming over to me. I stood up and Cremia smiled and said, "Good morning." I responded with, "Good morning." Back. Cremia took in my attire, then realization hit her and she said, "Oh my! Did you come from town?" I nodded and said, "Yes."

Cremia looked towards the entrance to the Ranch and said, "…then that means… Milk Road is open to traffic! Good! I can deliver milk to town now!" She turned back to me and gave a small bow and said, "Welcome to Romani Ranch, Chateau Romani's Village. Enjoy yourself." She gestured out to the cows in the field and continued, "These are Romani-bred. My father left them for us."

"An inheritance from the heavens... The special Romani-bred cows are the source of Chateau Romani, the most desired of forbidden milk! It is a mystical milk that fills you with Magic Power... If you seek the dreamy milk of Chateau Romani, please visit Latte, the Milk Bar near Clock Town's East Gate." A few seconds silence passed in which I just stared, not sure how to respond, then she smiled and asked, "How was my sales pitch? I wonder if I said it just like it's written in the brochure…" Suddenly understanding, I nodded and said, "It was good."

Romani ran up just then and said, "Hello Grasshopper!" I smiled and said, "Hello Romani." Cremia looked surprised and said, "Oh, you already know my sister! I never saw you at the ranch yesterday though." I scratched the back of my head and said, "Yeah, I was just by for a short while to get my horse Epona." It wasn't a complete lie. Technically I was here yesterday to get my horse. That was just many yesterdays ago, Right date, wrong time. I stopped thinking about that before I hurt my head.

Cremia asked, "Will you need a ride to town? I'm going to deliver milk tonight now that the road is open." I nodded and said, "I would like a ride. Thank you." Cremia clasped her hands together and said, "Great! I'm leaving tonight at 6 PM. I'll see you then! Romani, I'll need your help to milk the cows and put them in the bottles ok?" Romani sighed and said, "Yes sister." With that, they went into the barn. I took my time wandering around and making bets at the dog races.

Before I knew it, 6 PM came and I met Cremia in front of the barn on her wagon. Romani stood at her side arguing with her, "But Romani wants to come to town to deliver milk too!" Cremia sighed and said, "You can't!" She spotted me and said, "Hello, I'm going to town to deliver the milk now. Do you still want a ride?" I nodded and she said, "That's great. Tonight I'm kind of lonely… I welcome company."

As I climbed up, Romani stomped her foot and said, "Romani wants to go, too!" Cremia responded, "You're looking after the place! The cows would be all alone otherwise." Romani sighed and said, "Yes sister…" Romani all but stomped off and Cremia snapped the reigns to get the horses moving. I didn't have much to say so I kept quiet. Cremia decided to fill in the silence herself.

"I heard this from people who were fleeing this way this morning...It's terrible... They said that huge moon is going to crash down onto the town sometime tonight. I wonder if we'll be all right here... Actually... I know... We're not safe here, either... I'm no expert on these things, but that's the feeling I get. But... That's how life goes, I guess. There are some things in life that you can't change no matter how hard you try..."

I didn't say anything to that. I knew I wouldn't have a chance to. I'd heard all this before in some form or another. I don't know why I'm doing it again after all the trouble I had doing it the first time. Maybe I just wanted to see if it's true. Supposedly, this mask that cries will make the raiders who chase after Cremia's milk give pause and they won't destroy a single bottle. I want to see if Cremia will give me a heart piece for saving all her bottles. Or something. I don't know anymore what I'm doing this for. After this morning's revelation, I'm just going through the motions.

Suddenly the cart stopped and Cremia exclaimed, "Oh… the road." I looked up and sure enough, the fence that had been blocking a path off to the side suddenly sits in the middle of the road. Cremia seemed to debate with herself, then said, "Boy, get your bow ready... First Milk Road is blocked by a

boulder and now... We have to take this detour through ugly country..."

Cremia pulled on the reigns and we pulled onto the little path, while I climbed into the back. She called over her shoulder, "Are you ready, boy? I'm going to try to get us through here as fast as I can! If any pursuers come from behind, chase them off with your arrows. They may be after my cargo of milk bottles. Do you understand?" I answered, "Yes." Cremia said, "Thanks! I'm relying on you. If we can get through here, I'll have a big thanks for you!

I got my bow ready and put on the Circus Leader's Mask. Sure enough, two riders pretending to be Garo's appeared. Unlike last time though, they took one look at me, and road off.

I smiled in some amazement. After a couple minutes, we reached the Milk Road again. Cremia called back, "We made it! Come back up here!" I pulled off the mask and climbed back up into the seat next to her. We pulled up next to the eastern gate and we climbed out of the wagon. Cremia inspected the milk and exclaimed in amazement, "There's not a bottle missing! You're amazing boy! Romani called you Grasshopper, but what's your real name?" I blinked and answered, "My name is Link." She smiled and said, "Well Link. Thank you for your help. Would you stick around while I take these to the Milk Bar?" I nodded and said, "I'll help you take them if you like."

Cremia grabbed a case of bottles and said, "That's ok. It's a member's only bar. I don't think you can get in…" She fell silent as I pulled out the Romani's mask and put it on and said, "That's ok. I'm already a member." She nodded and said, "In that case, I would welcome the help, Link." I grabbed a case and followed her into the Milk bar. Once we finished, the barkeep filled one of my bottles with milk and gave me a heart piece in thanks. I pocketed the milk, and followed Cremia back to the wagon.

Once there, Cremia turned back to me and said, "Thank you again. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. I'm sorry about giving you only this. You have Romani's Mask, don't you? Please accept it." I figured she would hand me something. Instead, Cremia stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I winced and closed my eyes, expecting it to hurt, just like the Goron's hugs. Instead, it felt warm… and safe.

I buried my face in the front of her dress and a pang of longing tugged at my chest so hard I almost cried out. Cremia pulled back from the hug with a smile, then suddenly she knelt down and asked, "Link, are you alright? You're crying…" I am? I lifted a hand up and brushed at my face and felt moisture. I'm crying again. Why am I crying? Cremia looked concerned and asked, "Is that… the first time you've ever been hugged?" I nodded, feeling more tears on my face. Before I could wipe them away, Cremia pulled me into a tighter hug. Even though it was tighter, it didn't hurt. If anything it made me feel warmer and safer. I wrapped my arms around her and held on tight, unable to stop the flow of tears anymore.

I tried to figure out why I'm crying. Maybe… it's because I've never felt this way before? "I've never felt this before… " I whispered. Suddenly Cremia scooped me up in her arms and carried me to the wagon. She sat me down in her lap and rocked me gently. With a gentle tap, the horses started automatically for the ranch. After a while, Cremia whispered to me, "I know how you feel. I guess it's been a while now since our father died. I'm trying to take care of the ranch, but things have been getting unstable lately...the cows always seem bothered and frazzled, and I'm finding broken bottles everywhere... Who's doing it, I don't know... My sister Romani has been worried, too. She's practicing using a bow...She says it's to stop the 'ghosts.' She won't need to do that now thanks to you though." I froze up and stared up at her and asked, "How'd you know?"

Cremia gave me a small squeeze and said, "I saw the whole thing from my bedroom window. There was nothing I could do to help, so I stayed inside. I know Romani wanted to pretend it didn't happen to not worry me. It happens every year, these ghosts. Romani didn't find out about it until this year. Normally they only take one cow, but with Romani trying to defend them, I didn't know what to do. But you saved us… I know! Why don't you just live at the ranch? I'll lend you Romani's bed. Romani will be so happy too! It's a great plan! So… it's decided! You're our body guard now. Can I count on you Link?"

I looked up in wonder at Cremia's offer and before I stopped myself, I blurted out, "Can I have hugs?" Cremia gave me a squeeze and said, "Every day." I smiled happily for what felt like the first time ever and I said, "Yes. You can count on me." Cremia's smile grew a little sad and said, "Of course… with that moon…" I shook my head and said, "Don't worry about the moon. I'll guard you against that too." Cremia smiled and said, "Will you? I'm so glad!" I sat up suddenly and said in small panic, "The moon! I almost forgot!" Tatl flew out of my hat and screeched, "You FORGOT? Well you have two hours until midnight! You better hurry up!" I smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry Tatl." Tatl humphed and flew back into my hat.

Cremia looked confused and said, "The start of the festival is in two hours. Is that when the moon will crash?" I shook my head and said, "I need to get into the clock tower when it opens. The moon would normally crash into Clocktown 6 minutes after that… but not if I have something to do with it!" Sitting up, I pulled out of Cremia's embrace, but didn't move very far away and said, "Could you please stop the wagon? I need to head back to Clocktown right away." Cremia shook her head and said, "I could just take you back. It's no trouble." I said, "No, you have to keep going till you're back to the ranch. You'll be at a safe distance there. Don't worry about me, ok?"

Cremia seemed to debate a moment, then stopped the wagon and said, "Ok. Be careful." I hopped off the wagon, then turned back at Cremia's voice, "Wait Link… Come back ok?" I nodded and gave a big smile back. Then I pulled out my Ocarina and played the Song of Soaring. As I zipped away in a haze of feathers, the horses rearing up and Cremia's look of astonishment was the last thing I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid idiot! I can't believe I was so stupid! I curled my arms around my knees tighter and sobbed brokenly underneath the tree outside of Romani's Ranch house. I don't know how long I sat there.

For once Tatl was keeping her mouth shut, which is just as well. I wanted to vent frustration instead of grieving like this, and I would've gladly used her for target practice. I just hadn't decided what weapon I would use on the target. Arrows? No too easy. Bombs? That would make a nice splatter…

Once again, Romani passed by me with that blank look on her face. I buried my face back in my arms so I wouldn't have to see it. I hadn't bothered to save the ranch this time. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I'd just sat under this tree for the past three days. It's getting close to evening, and I almost wonder if I should even bother playing the Song of Time. Maybe I should just let the moon crash.

Again, I played over in my mind the cause of this mess.

"_Hey… I want… more… masks…" Again with giving the masks! I only have a small handful of masks left! "How many do you want?" I ask. The kid wearing the mask of Twinmold giggles and says, "Four… I want… four masks…" I reach into my pack, knowing if I don't give the kid the masks, I won't be able to go back._

_I rummage through my pack in complete horror. Besides the one I'm wearing, there are only two masks in my pack! Where is the fourth mask? I could've sworn I got them all! I ripped out my bomber's Notebook and thumbed through it frantically. I marked everything down! Twenty masks! Where is the last one!? _

_I quickly went over a stock of the masks I'd already given plus the ones I have. Only one comes up short. The Romani mask… why would that one be missing!? I remember wearing it in front of Cremia, then she hugged me… and she picked me up… and she carried me back to the wagon… and… it fell off… oh no…_

"_I don't have four masks. I have three though. Is that good enough?" I asked. I knew it wouldn't be. I'd tried talking the others down to only one or two masks and that hadn't worked either. The kid giggled and said, "Nope… not enough… have fun… by yourself!" the kid then disappeared._

_I then proceeded to scream and throw every single bit of items I have. Tatl stayed in my hat the whole time. Good thing too for her sake. I couldn't have cared less at that point though. I don't know how long I sat there slumped against the wall, once I'd run out of ammo and became too tired to hack at the wall with my sword. It was only when the ground and walls started shaking and collapsing around me when I played the Song of Time to go back._

_The first thing I did was go to the Pawn Shop. As I expected, they had my mask. They asked a huge price for it. I could've cared less what price they named since I'd already maxed out my bank account. I then blew up the rock blocking Milk Road, praying over and over to the Goddesses that they hadn't forgotten… that they still remembered… that I'd still have a home…_

_Romani's first words destroyed my hope. "Hey who are you? I'm Romani. I was given the same name as the ranch. What's your name?" I gulped and said, "My name is Link. Don't you remember?" Romani tilted her head thoughtfully and said, "Hmmm… nope! I don't remember that name! It's a nice name, but how about… Grasshopper! That's the name Romani gives you." _

_I walked away then. She let me go. I didn't ask her about why she was practicing trying to hit a balloon from five feet away with a bow and arrow, and somehow doing terribly at it. I didn't agree to help her defend the ranch. I didn't do anything as the ghosts appeared and floated right past me. I didn't do anything as the roof of the ranch exploded and Romani's screams rang in my ears. I didn't do anything when Romani came back the morning of the third day, acting as if she was nothing but a shell._

I didn't do anything. I sat there and cried, and cringed at the sound of her voice, and went over and over again in my head how I could've screwed up so badly. Am I so cruelly fated to have everything I've ever wanted handed to me on a silver platter, only to be taken away a few hours later?

The shadows dimmed. The wolf howled. I knew it wouldn't be much longer till the Clock Tower opened once more. I suppose the least I could do… is save these people… Cremia and Romani… the home I'll never have…

The Clock Tower chimed. I could hear it from here. When the final chime stopped and the pop of fireworks in the distance went into full swing, I stood up wearily. Pulling out my Ocarina, I played the Song of Soaring. Seconds later, I stood below the Clocktower.

Without even really thinking about it, I walked up the steps into the Clock Tower itself. I must've been like a shadow of myself. I didn't feel like I was really there. I listened as Skullkid, Tatl, and Tael had their conversation and monologue without me. When it came time, I played the Oath to Order, and watched as the Giants stopped the Moon.

When Majora's Mask dumped the Skull Kid and flew back into the moon, I felt even more empty than before. I completed the children's task with ease, ignoring their questions meant to make me pause and question myself. I'd had enough time to answer their questions for myself sitting under that tree at the Ranch.

Finally, it came down to facing down the kid wearing Majora's Mask.

I stepped up to him, still going through the motions, empty. The child looked up at me. "…everyone has gone away, haven't they?" I didn't answer. The child asked, "Will you play… with me?"

"Yes." I supplied. It came from my lips, but I felt so far away from what was happening, like I was on a different planet.

The kid stood up and brushed himself off and said, "You're a boring kid. You don't have any masks left, do you? Well, let's play something else. Let's play good guys against bad guys… yes. Let's play that. Are you ready? You're the bad guy. And when you're bad, you just run. That's fine, right? Well… shall we play?"

I nodded. He reached behind his back and pulled out a new mask and handed to me. I took it and Tatl whispered in my ear, "That's the Fierce Diety's mask! Put it on, and you'll turn into a Fierce Diety!"

I looked up at the child as our surroundings went white. As everything faded, the child said, "Your real face… show it to me…"

When everything came back into focus, I spied ourselves in a large room with walls that changed into strange colors. In the center floats Majora's Mask, waiting. Nodding, I take the mask and put it on. Familiar pain wracks my body. Instantly the pain is gone, and suddenly I don't feel like I'm far away anymore. I feel like I'm right here, and all the rage inside me… the pain and the sorrow erupts from my hands and forms a giant twisting blade in my hands.

With an animalistic scream, I leap upon the mask and drive the blade into its center, piercing it straight through. It yowls and slides away. It grows limbs and starts… dancing… mocking me. Feeling power rush through my body and into my blade, I bring it slashing through the air, flinging great blades of energy that nearly cut the mask in half.

Majora's Mask screams in rage and grows a head and it's muscles grow huge. It starts to whip at me with its whips and for the first time I'm forced to dodge. It deposits little versions of itself on the ground that fly towards me trying to cut me. I dispatch them with ease. I catch it's whips with my blade and give a yank, causing Majora's Mask to fly towards me. I bash it to the ground, and pinning it with my boot, I drive my blade straight through the heart of the mask.

It screams. It cries. It writhes. I revel in it. The mask starts to dissipate. Suddenly the Fierce Diety Mask falls off my face and I am myself again. I stare in horrid fascination at my hands and at the sword still stabbed through the center of the mask. It lets out one last scream and the room begins to shake. Everything goes white again.

The next thing I'm aware of is everything hurting and I'm lying on my back in the grass staring up at the moon… or what's left of it. Without it's resistance, and it being suddenly smaller, The giants squeeze it back into a round shape and throw it back into the sky, it's path creating a rainbow. It hardly looks any different as it sinks below the horizon as the sun comes up.

I groan as Tatl and Tael buzz above me. I can hardly understand what they're saying with all their noise, and it's not just them. Cheering is erupting from all over the place. Groaning, I sit up. Feeling something pressing into the small of my back, I reach into my pack and pull out a bottle of milk. Feeling grateful for this small boon, I pull out the stopper and drink it up, feeling suddenly euphoric. Everything is fine now. The moon is no longer threatening the world. Everything is as it should be.

"Aah! He's awake!" I looked over and to my surprise spotted Skullkid lying not far from me. Sure enough he's coming to. He looks surprised to see Tatl and Tael, and the four giants looming over him. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but I heard Skull kid say, "Really? You guys… you hadn't forgotten about me? You still thought of me as a friend?" He ended up hugging the fairies as the giants walked away.

I got up and the Skullkid came over to me. "Did you… did you save me? I thought they didn't want to be friends with me… but… they hadn't forgotten about me… friends are a nice thing to have. Hehe." I nodded and said, "Yes… it is nice to have friends…" Skull kid cocked his head to the side and asked, "Could you be my friend too?" I nodded and said, "Sure."

Skullkid made a happy noise then stepped closer and sniffed me. I felt slightly weird. "Hee hee hee, you have the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods… I know I know, let's do something!"

I nearly tripped over myself after he said that. Now I recognized the kid. He's the same one I taught Saria's song to and gave the Skull mask too those many years ago. Or was it just a year ago? I can't tell anymore when it comes to that time…

As for what we would've done, I didn't know because we were interrupted by a creepy voice, "Oh… so the evil has left the mask after all…" I turned to spot the Happymask Salesman fingering the inert Majora's mask. I still think he gives me the creeps. "Well now… I finally have it back. Since I am in the midst of my travels… I must bid you farewell. Shouldn't you be returning home as well?"

At the mention of home, I looked down, feeling crestfallen. Tatl flew closer to me and pressed against my head in a half swat, half caress. The salesman continued, "Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever... Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time... That is up to you. With that, please excuse me... But, my, you sure have managed to make quite a number of people happy. The masks you have are filled with happiness. This is truly a good happiness. So long."

I looked up and the Happy Mask Salesman seemed to disappear into thin air. Tatl floated in front of my face and said, "Well, both of us have gotten what we were after... So this is where you and I part ways, isn't it?" I nodded slightly. Tatl nodded back and said, "You know...it was kind of fun. Well...it's almost time for the carnival to begin... So, why don't you just leave and go about your business? The rest of us have a carnival to go to."

I smirked slightly at her brashness. I knew she'd not be so soft as to be all mushy. That's just not her. So I started to walk off. "Link!" I turned around, surprised. Tatl seemed not to know what to say, then simply said, "…Thanks." I nodded again and said, "Your welcome." What had I expected her to say? Please stay, it's not the same without you? Please. Turning back, I made my way into the town and up to the Clock tower. The only way to get back is to go the way I came right?

I paused at the giant wooden doors that lead into the belly works of the Clock tower. Where am I going? What am I doing? I can't search for Navi anymore… what purpose do I have? Frozen in indecision, I stayed stuck at the door. Finally, deciding that I'd figure it out on the way, I made to push the door open when suddenly a voice from behind me asked, "Where are you going?"

I closed my eyes, hardly daring to believe what rotten luck would have me dealing with my lost dreams so quickly. I dropped my hand from the door and looked down. I felt, more than heard, Cremia walk closer to me and lay her hands on my shoulders. She pulled me backwards towards her and wrapped her arms around me.

To say I'm stunned is a complete understatement. You could've hit me over the head with a Megaton Hammer and I wouldn't have noticed. Tilting my head to the side and back slowly to look up, I met Cremia's smiling eyes. Cracking my dry lips open slightly I asked in a small voice, "C-Cremia? Do-Do you remember me?"

Cremia turned me around to look me in the eye and said, "Yes Link. I remember you. Everyone remembers you. You'll have a grand tale to tell everyone about how you can be everywhere at once later at the Latte Milk Bar, especially how you can be in the same place at the same time more than once." She smiled at me and wrapped me in a warm and safe hug.

It was too much. I had thought I was done crying before. Perhaps, at the time, I was letting out my pain and sorrow. When I collapsed into Cremia's arms, I felt like I was pouring out my soul. She hugged me close and whispered soft murmurs into my ear. I didn't even notice as the town's folk trickled in and formed a ring around us.

Romani ran up to us and hugged us both, "Grasshopper!" I almost started crying again, hearing her say my new nickname. "Oy! What's there to be so sad about?" called a voice from the crowd. I looked up at the words and finally noticed the throng of people surrounding us. Embarrassed, I wiped my eyes and said, "I'm not sad… I'm happy…" I smiled up at Cremia as she took my hand and Romani took the other. Yes… I think, for the first time… I'm truly happy, and when Cremia, Romani, and I signed my adoption papers in the Mayor's office, I knew I would never be sad again.


End file.
